Heretofore, others have provided fixed supports for foldable sections of agricultural implements whereby the foldable implement section is supported in its folded position. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,028. It has been customary to rigidly secure the supports to one implement section so as to present an abutment surface engageable with a complementary abutment surface on the folding section. The support structures have characteristically extended above the implement sections to a considerable extent thereby presenting a rather unattractive implement silhouette.